First Kiss One Shot
by SkyYuki101
Summary: Cute One shot between fem Percy Jackson and Fem Harry Potter. Half-blood Harry Potter. Percy Jackson universe. Born out of pure boredom, Rated T because I'm paranoid. First time for writing Fluffy smut.


**Sky: Hello Fans -waves-**

 **Yuki: We hope you enjoy this one-shot- jumps up and down excitedly-**

 **Sky: Its a girl/ girl story so if you don't like stop reading now OK.**

 **Yuki: Please no flames**

 **Sky: To let you all know this was written because of stress and boredom. Before you ask Yes we are trying to update our story more.**

 **Yuki: Also our computer is borrowed a lot by family which causes us not to write frequently.**

 **Sky: We do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

 **Percy/ Harry: WHY AM I A GIRL!**

 **Yuki: It's because I was bored**

 **Sky: On with the story**

* * *

 _ **POINT OF VIEW: Percy**_

'Gosh I'm so bored', I thought as I lay down on the couch at my mom's apartment.

'I wonder what surprise Mom told me about it's going to be? She was really excited when she left.'

"I know I can do!", I yell jumping off the couch and run to the bathroom turning on the shower head to mist and getting a drachma out of my pocket.

"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering", I said while tossing the coin into the water mist.

"Show me Nico Di Angelo Camp Half-Blood Long Island Sound."

The mist suddenly shows a dark room with a boy playing an X box on a bed. The boy had black hair and look to be half Italian. He was wearing a leather jacket, black skinny jeans with holes, and black army boots.

"Nico!", I yell startling him causing him to fall off his bed.

"What the heck Percy!", he said getting up from the floor where he fell.

"Oh now don't be like that", I stated. He gives me a deadpan stare.

"So what do you need?", he asked while coming closer to the Mist.

"Nothing just bored. So how is the camp?", I asked.

"Good", he says.

"So are Annabeth, Luke, and Grover done with the quest for Aphrodite?", I asked to get more info.

"Yep... Oh and Hari left a few days ago", he said while picking up his controller.

"Oh… did she say where she was going?", I ask with a blush at the mention of my crushes name.

"No. She didn't say", he said smirking having caught sight of my blush.

"When are you going to tell her that you like her?"

"What do you mean Nico. I don't like anyone", I said quickly. He gets a sly look on his face.

"Then you don't mind that Jason wants to ask her out."

"What! No he can't. Hari's mine!", I yell angrily. I blushed at what I said.

"Jason owes me 10 drachma", he said smirking again.

"Percy I'm back", yelled my mom.

"Got to go bye Nico", I said quickly slashing my hand through the Mist. 'I swear I'm as red as a fire truck', I thought walking out of the bathroom.

"Hi Mom", I say when I go into the kitchen. I then see that my mom bought blue and purple cookies.

"Hi Percy your surprise is in your room", she said with a mischievous look on her face.

"Okay thanks", I said missing the look on her face. I walk into my room and go into shock at seeing none other than…

"Hari what are you doing here?"

* * *

 _ **Point of view switch: Hari**_

 **Time: when Percy is in the bathroom**

"It seems that Percy is in the bathroom", said Sally Percy's Mom.

"Okay should I say hi to her?", I say shyly thinking of my crush. I see her have a mischievous look.

"No just sneak into her room and surprise her", she says well taking out some blue and purple cookies.

I start to walk towards Percy's room when I hear Percy shout, "What! No he can't. Hari's mine!"

I freeze for a second and blush. I then run to Percy's room and bury my face into her Little Mermaid pillow and squeal.

'My crush likes me! This is the happiest day of my life!', I scream in my head.

"Hari what are you doing here?"

I turn to look behind me and see Percy. She had her chocolate brown hair in a ponytail. She was wearing blue shorts and a Little Mermaid shirt I gotten her for her birthday. Also she was wearing her Camp Half-Blood necklace. I then look at her beautiful sea green eyes. My eyes then glance over her nose to her pink pouty lips. I then see her lips are moving. 'I think she's asking me a question', I thought.

* * *

 _ **Point of view switch: back to Percy**_

I wish I could just stare at the adorable face of Hari forever. She is so adorable. With her bright emerald green eyes, her cute button nose and ruby red lips. Her waist length night black hair she inherited from her father Thanos. She's wearing cute black shorts, knee high purple socks and her purple Cheshire Cat tank top I got her last month.

"Hari when did you get here?", I asked again she didn't answer.

She had a glazed look in her eyes. "Hari?... Hari?... Riri?", I said slipping into her nickname worriedly.

"Huh? What did you say Percy?" she said with an adorably cute look on her face as her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. I chuckled.

"I asked when and how did you get here?" I repeated. She blushed embarrassingly and stuttered.

"Well your Momma brought me here... If you don't want me here I could leave.", she said getting up nervously. My eyes widen.

"No don't leave!", I say tackling her back to my bed. I ended up straddling her. She squeaked with a bright red blush on her face.

"Please don't leave I really like you. Please please don't g-", I started babbling until I felt lips on mine. My eyes widen and I look down and see Hari kissing me.

* * *

 _ **Point of view switch: Hari**_

After I said I could go Percy tackled me. I yelped -didn't squeak- as we fell on the bed. I look up and see her babbling.

'Wait did she say she likes me?', I thought.

"Please please don't g-", I lean up and kiss her interrupting her babbling.

'Her lips are really soft', I thought.

I started to pull back out of the kiss nervous of her reaction.

Then she responded by deepening the kiss before I broke it.

* * *

 _ **Point of view switch: both**_

Percy then started sucking on Hari's bottom lip to deepen the kiss. Hari responded with opening up her mouth allowing Percy entrance. They started french kissing.

'Wow she's a good kisser', they both thought.

"Nnngh", moaned Hari as Percy lightly sucked on her tongue.

Percy in Hari's ear after breaking the kiss.

"I really like you too Percy", said Hari while blushing. She then wrapped her arms around Percy's neck.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?", questioned Percy with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes of course I'd love to." Hari stated looking up into Percy's eyes. Percy smiles and lays by Hari. She the pulls Hari close to her tangling their legs together.

"Lets cuddle", Percy said holding closer and nuzzling her cheek with her nose. This action caused Hari to giggle.

"Oh alright", states Hari with a content smile on her face. They cuddle in a peaceful silence both relaxing with the one they love. They both then fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **-Yuki: Couldn't end it here!-**

* * *

 _ **Point of view switch: Sally**_

 _ **/Creak/**_ goes the door to Percy's room. In walks Sally looking upon the scene of her daughter and Hari cuddled together.

'Awe they're so cute', thought Sally taking out her phone and snapping some photos of the new couple. She the walks up to the bed and gets the baby blue blanket from the foot of the bed and covers them up.

"Goodnight sweethearts", she said sneaking out of the room.

*~*~*~*~FIN~*~*~*~*

* * *

 **Sky: This was so…..CUTE!**

 **Yuki: Yuki agrees**

 **Sky: Well we hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Yuki: We might do more of these depending on our mood.**


End file.
